


Newly Encounter

by gosinyan



Series: K2 Week 2020 [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs & Cuddles, K2 Week 2020, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan
Summary: Kyle and Kenny decided to go for a movie date. It was a perfect night even though they run into some problems along the way. There was only one thing that could ruin it, and they were about to find out soon.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: K2 Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Newly Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> K2 Week, day 2. Movies  
> I'm late yet again, though I managed to finish it up and present it to you along with a few soundtracks that were a motivation behind this work. From Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: Trigger Happy Havoc and Super Final BTB by Masafumi Takada, also from Guardians of the Galaxy: Wham Bam Shang-A-Lang by Silver.

A beautiful and quiet night was perfect for a date at the cinema. There was a new movie premiere that their friends told them about. It turns out that only Kenny and Kyle never went to watch it. They only know the title “Newly Encounter” and didn’t even try to search it up on the Internet because they didn’t like the spoilers. It was supposed to be an excellent time spent together, but they just had to forget the documents and had to go back to the house. Once finally out, they decided that they should just ignore the drinks and snacks and just buy the tickets because both of them didn’t have time and it was the last time they played this movie for the day.

The cinema was full of people as Kyle, together with Kenny, headed to their assigned seats. They were far from the screen so they could see how many people were gathering in the room. It was still a few minutes before the movie, so the two made themselves comfortable.

The distant chattering of people and pleasant music coming from the speakers was putting Kyle and his beloved in the mood. The movie finally started. At first, it looked pretty plain and boring, and Kyle began questioning his friends’ choice of the film, but then he changed his mind completely.

The movie turned out to be a horror and a very gruesome one at that. It was nothing Kyle has ever seen before. It started pretty simply, with a family that had a problem with the neighbours. They tried to live a quiet life in a small village, but their neighbours were always bothering them even without any specific reason. Not long after, the family had to move away. They had to get rid of the nosy neighbours, so they decided to just move into the suburbs instead. Soon after they moved out, there was a terrible encounter in their ex-neighbours’ house. It turns out that nobody saw the neighbour that was always so nosy, and the other people from the village went into his house to check on him. They saw them laying in a pool of blood and an axe next to the bodies. That was sure a murder scene and so the first people they accused was the family that moved out so quickly. After a little investigation, the truth was out, that mysterious family was passing by various cities and villages, and there was always a person or a few people ending up dead. They were killers on the loose, and the terrifying part was the fourth wall breaking as the killer looked in the camera and with a finger pointing straight, he said, “You’re next.” There was a hidden scene after the credits, it showed a person hanging from the tree, and then he opened his eyes, it was the actual killer, but was he really dead or still alive?

During the screening of the movie, Kyle was holding Kenny’s hand as if to check if his fiancé was sitting next to him. His hand started to sweat, but he never let go and only entangled their fingers together. It was adorable how Kyle was making sure that his beloved was alright and didn’t protest at all. Soon after the movie ended, the two of them got up simultaneously and went out of the screening room, still holding hands. The gruesome images have burned themselves into Kyle’s mind as he couldn’t shake that uneasy feeling away. 

In the background, they could bear people talking about it, and some girls that went out together were terrified, there were a few screams during the screening probably made by those two girls. As Kenny and Kyle haven’t eaten anything since leaving the house, they thought it wouldn’t hurt to eat something while they were still out.

“How about we go to this restaurant and get something? I’m starving.” Kenny wanted to be alone with his love, so he pointed in the direction of a very cosy-looking restaurant. They went in and immediately loved the inside of it. There were small chairs and couches with pretty wooden tables. There was soft music playing in the background as the two of them sat down. Kyle took the menu and decided to order for both of them. After a few minutes of discussion as to what they should eat, they ended up ordering some pasta with cheese and two glasses of red wine.

“Ah, how could they not tell us that it was a horror movie?! That was a way to ruin perfect date night.” Kyle seemed a little bit upset about the fact that his friends hid a vital aspect of the movie to themselves. Kenny, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind it that much as he only nodded and silently ate his food. It was a perfect opportunity to shut up his fiancé by feeding him a forkful of pasta. It was such an excellent sight of his sweetheart’s shocked expression and a slight blush creeping its way on Kyle’s freckled cheeks.

After finishing their food and drinks, they went out of the restaurant and made their way towards the house. It was already late at night, and it was colder than just a few hours ago. Cuddling up together, they finally reach their home. Quicky, getting inside, they shut the door and locked it. They were a little paranoid after the said movie, but they didn’t let it show that much.

Kyle pulled Kenny into the living room and sat down to warm up. They stayed close for a few more minutes and then Kenny decided to talk first. “Are you scared? It was extremely vile, but it was all a fiction, though it made me overthink it too—Ah! How about we just stay in here for a little while longer and watch something else to forget it?” It was a good idea, and Kyle only nodded as he hugged his fiancé. They selected a random movie and watched it until 2 AM. Now it was genuinely late, and the imagination was running wild and made things up as they remembered that horror movie.

Without hesitating, the two made their way into the bedroom after taking a shower. Laying down on the soft mattress felt so good as Kyle’s muscles started relaxing. He felt less tense than just a few minutes ago, and the most important thing was that Kenny was right next to him. They both laid down in silence when suddenly, Kyle spoke. “You know, it was a nice date, after all, and I enjoyed myself. I’m so glad that I could go out with you like this and still have fun, even though today was kind of not as planned. There is one thing missing, though.” As he said that, Kyle moved closer to Kenny and kissed him on the cheek, then he cuddled up to him and remained there, waiting for his fiancé’s reaction.

Kenny put an arm around his sweetheart and kissed his forehead as he whispered “Goodnight” into his soft curly hair. Not long after that, they fell asleep, completely forgetting the movie they watched at the cinema. Now there was a pleasant warmth engulfing the two lovebirds as they slowly succumbed to sleep.


End file.
